1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electromechanical resonator and to a method for fabricating such a resonator. More particularly, the invention relates to the production of such a resonator in an integrated form, that is to say by using a technology generally used for the production of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electromechanical resonators, and in particular those resonators which operate in a bending vibration mode, are conventionally produced in the form of a vibrating element connected to a control electrode, with a detection electrode measuring a characteristic of the integrated circuit, which is associated with the vibration of the vibrating element.
Various techniques may be used for the production of such a resonator. The vibration frequency of the resonator, however, which moreover depends on the dimensions and the mechanical characteristics of the vibrating element, is dictated by the technique which is used.
For example, according to one technique for fabricating an integrated resonator, according to which the vibrating element is formed superficially and is therefore arranged above a semiconductor electronic circuit, the performance of the resonator is relatively limited, particularly because the compatibility requirements of the materials being employed make it necessary to use specific materials for forming the resonator. In particular, the vibrating element can then in general only be made of amorphous silicon, polycrystalline silicon or nitride.
Such resonators hence cannot in general vibrate at frequencies higher than a few tens of MHz.
Accordingly, there exists a need for overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art as discussed above.